


'Emanations' - 1x09

by raktajinos



Series: Delta Drabbles - a Rewatch Challenge [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Discussion of Death, Gen, Wakes & Funerals, this is just bad lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is forced to examine his own funeral wishes after his experience with the Vhnori</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Emanations' - 1x09

**Author's Note:**

> lol I'm sorry for this one. I had no idea what to write for it and I had the next 10 entries written already, but couldn't post them until this one was done. This was the only idea I really had and I'm not super comfortable writing about funerals to go more in depth. 
> 
> Maybe I'll rewrite it at some point.

Personal Log: Ensign Harry Kim. Stardate 48623.5

My recent experiences with the Vhnori have forced me to think about my own beliefs about death and the afterlife. While I do not know what I believe in terms of religion and God, I do know what I would like after I pass. 

Although an honour, I would prefer not to be given a space burial. I would like my body to be put in storage, to be delivered to my parents when we reach Earth. If I die and they are also dead when we return home, I would like to be buried alongside them in the family plot. 

If we are still a long way from home at the time of my death, I would like my personal affects to be distributed amongst the crew.


End file.
